


I close my eyes and see you before me

by Marishna



Series: I Touch Myself [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Baking, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Attraction, Nerd Derek Hale, Porn Video, cup of sugar ploy, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, pre-Stiles/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In actuality Stiles was an awesome neighbour. He was quiet after all. Not that Derek hovered at his own entryway, straining to hear anything through two doors, the hallway and into Stiles' apartment. For the sounds of... Derek turned red-faced and walked away many times whenever his brain truanted him with completing the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I close my eyes and see you before me

**Author's Note:**

> For day 11 of Merry Month of Masturbation.
> 
> I'm pretty inept at knowing how the chapters vs parts of stories work. And I don't know how long this one will be so I'm going to add parts to it for now although I don't know how effective that is versus chaptering a fic when I don't know how long it'll be and this might be something I'd rather come back to in the future. Know what I mean? 
> 
> WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!
> 
> ... That's what she said?

Stiles was a _terrible_ neighbour, Derek decided.

At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

In actuality Stiles was an _awesome_ neighbour. He was quiet after all. Not that Derek hovered at his own entryway, straining to hear anything through two doors, the hallway and into Stiles' apartment. For the sounds of... Derek turned red-faced and walked away many times whenever his brain truanted him with completing the thought.

He always smiled at Derek when he saw him, which wasn't as often as he liked. Usually Stiles was leaving just as Derek was going into his apartment and Derek didn't want to hold him up or force awkward small talk so he nodded and gave a tightlipped smile back before closing his door, locking it and slumping against it in relief.

Stiles even held the elevator for old Mrs. Shaunavon and her three yappy chihuahuas that no one else on the floor could stand, let alone would want to be trapped in a small space with. But Stiles did. 

He made the mistake of telling Laura about his new neighbour and she wanted to know everything about him. 

"What's he like?"

"I don't know, person-like," Derek replied sarcastically. Laura rolled her eyes, having perfected the look straight out of the womb.

"How old is he? Tall? Short? Thin? Built like a bear? Does he look like he runs with a biker gang? Or like he's cooking meth in there?" Laura peppered him with questions.

"24. Ish," Derek tacked on hastily. "Almost my height. Thin and wiry but he's solid. He definitely does _not_ look like he hangs with bikers _or_ is currently _Breaking Bad_ across the hall." He thought about all the times he'd seen Stiles' body in his videos and how lithe he was, smooth and long-limbed—

"Hmm," Laura replied, almost too casually for Derek's liking. "Want to watch a movie?"

Derek sighed, glancing over at his desk where he had a new manuscript to work on but weighed the likelihood of Laura leaving without her usual at least three hour visit and nodded. "You pick."

Halfway through the new Michael Bay movie, just when Derek was sure his brain was starting to leak out of his ears, Laura jumped up from the couch and made a beeline for his front door. Derek didn't realize until it was too late and she'd thrown the door open.

"You!" Laura called into the hall and Derek was basically falling over himself trying to catch up. 

"Me?" Derek heard Stiles' voice from the hall, sounding surprised and a little wary.

"Can we trouble you for a cup of sugar? I want to make cookies but this guy," Laura reached out without looking and grabbed Derek by the shirt and hauled him into the doorway, looking stunned he was sure. "Ran out, of course."

"For sure I can check," Stiles replied, as if the old ‘borrow a cup of sugar' trick was legitimate and not at all a set up. "Be right back." Stiles grinned and disappeared into his apartment, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Derek pulled Laura back into his place and hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to make cookies," she said with a shrug. She whipped her phone out of her back pocket and typed something in a browser, brought up a recipe. "This one!"

"You've never made cookies in your life, Laura," Derek said flatly. 

"No time like the present!" Laura flounced off to the kitchen and he heard her opening cupboards and drawers while Derek refrained from beating his head against the doorframe.

A couple minutes later Stiles returned with a half-full bag of sugar and a triumphant grin on his face. "Found it! Had to unpack three boxes but I found it! Oddly enough, in one of the bathroom boxes..."

Derek reached out to accept the bag, wanting to melt into the floor then and there. "Thanks, I'll get it back to—"

"Bad news, I just got called into work!" Laura called out as she hurried from the kitchen. "Everything's ready to go in there! Sorry I can't stay, I don't know if I trust you not to burn them. Hmmm, you." Laura pointed at Stiles. "Can you bake?"   
Stiles' fish mouthed for a second before mumbling, "Sure?"

"Laura no—"

"Great! If you're not horribly busy do you think you could help this one with the cookies? They're for our sister's birthday and I don't want them screwed up. Not like last time!" Laura laughed and kissed Derek on the cheek before breezing out of the apartment with a trilled, "Have fun you two!"

Derek stood in his doorway with Stiles, holding the bag of sugar, and wasn't 100% sure he wasn't going to throw the bag at Stiles, slam his door and never open it again.

"So cookies?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek hopefully. Derek nodded numbly and stepped aside. Stiles jumped back to his door, closed it and hurried into Derek's place.

Derek walked slowly into the kitchen and Stiles was already pushing his sleeves up and washing his hands as he looked over the ingredients Laura laid out. Derek's iPad was set up with the recipe on it, waiting to be made. Derek crumpled the sugar bag in his fists.

"So these are for your sister?" Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder.

"All Laura's idea," Derek replied, not technically lying. Stiles started opening his drawers, looking for something and Derek knew he should say something, either to protest or help but he stood back and watched until Stiles found a whisk and rubber spatula, giving a little fist pump to himself.

"So Laura's your sister?" Stiles asked, facing the mixing bowl and not looking up.

"Since birth," Derek said drily and was surprised when Stiles let out a little laugh at that. He looked back at Derek and his eyes were sparkling, genuinely amused. 

_Huh_ , Derek thought.

"I uh... I realized after we met, um. That first time in the hall when you were moving in? I didn't introduce myself," Derek said, feeling like a massive tool. He didn't know how or why any of this was happening but the dude in his kitchen he'd been jerking off to for a couple years should probably know his name. "I'm Derek."

"I know," Stiles replied, turning around to lean against the counter as he mixed briskly. He ducked his head a little and continued, "I asked around after that day."

"Sorry about that. I'm not usually... no, I'm usually that socially inept," Derek said with a shrug. 

"And I'm usually that clumsy," Stiles replied easily. "We make a good pair. I bake, you ...?"

"Cook?" Derek tried.

"For real?" Stiles asked and it sounded like he was genuinely impressed. Derek nodded. "So you bring the meal, I bring the desert and we'd have ourselves a date."

Derek froze, feeling like his brain was short circuiting at the thought. Stiles noticed his discomfort and turned back to the counter, added a couple more ingredients. "You know, whatever."

Derek laughed, a little forced. "Yeah, whatever."

Stiles steered the conversation to lighter topics, like what Derek did for a living and what Laura did, asked about Cora, the sister they were supposedly making the cookies for. Asked about Derek's favourite movies and tv shows and got really excited when Derek brought up his love for the Marvel movies which transitioned into DC and then obscure graphic novels.

"No, man! That one was the worst! _Hellboy_ totally deserves better treatment!" Stiles exclaimed with a wave of the spoon in his hand that was covered in cookie dough and dropped bits here and there on the floor. "Whoops, my bad."

Derek waved his hand and laughed. "It's fine. I'll make Laura come back and do the cleanup later since this was all her idea."

"Well, this pan is ready to go. Think you can take this from here? I have something I have to get to," Stiles said, like he was sorry.

"God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take up all your time," Derek said, jumping up from where he sat, watching Stiles make the whole batch of cookies and put the first couple pans into the oven. 

"I think I'd rather stay here," Stiles replied, biting his lip but looking away. "But, duty calls."

"Like the dark knight?" Derek teased.

"Not nearly that exciting," Stiles replied. "Let me know how your sister likes them, yeah?"

"Of course," Derek said, nodding eagerly. Stiles looked like he was going to say something, opened his mouth and his eyes searched Derek's but then he settled for a smile and salute. Then he was gone, shutting Derek's front door quietly behind him.

Derek hurried after him and watched through the peephole while Stiles ran into his own apartment, grabbed a bag and left quickly, disappearing down the hall towards the elevator. 

Derek went back to the kitchen and stood where Stiles did for the nearly hour he stayed, sniffed the air trying to get a scent of him, that mixed in with the sweet sugar cookie smell. Derek closed his eyes and thought about how Stiles' hands looked as he mixed the dough, working through it easily even once the dry ingredients were added. How expertly he rolled the dough between his palms into balls and Derek couldn't help but imaging what _his_ balls would feel like in Stiles' capable hands. 

He'd watched Stiles grab and squeeze his own so many times, tug them down and gasp when he pushed himself a little further every time. How his finger would nudge between them, over his taint and to his hole that swallowed the tip every time, teasing the camera.

Derek unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly, shoving them down his hips so he could palm his own testicles, and rubbed over the head of his cock with his other hand that was leaking and half hard the whole time Stiles was in the kitchen with him. He never got close enough for Derek to even brush his fingers over but Derek could imagine what it would feel like, thought about dragging that goddamn cartoon t-shirt over his head with his teeth and biting at his chest through it, catching skin and scraping across Stiles' nipples.

Derek widened his stance and leaned back heavily against the counter, using his precome to do what he wanted to Stiles, dragged his fingers behind his balls and pressed there, then back further and sank one finger into himself, grunting at the dry drag that resisted him. His cock jerked, though, and leaked more, down the shaft. 

Derek wanted to knock on Stiles' door and kiss him before he could say hello or he realized what was going on. Wanted Stiles to claw at his back and wrap his legs around Derek's hips while he carried him off to Stiles' bed or the couch or the fucking floor and roll around with him until he knew every lick of Stiles' body with his tongue as well as his eyes did. 

Wanted to watch Stiles jerk off in the same room as him and be able to clean him up afterwards, suck his fingers off and then lave his cock until he was hard again, moaning from how sensitive he still was. 

But he'd still moan Derek's name, tongue poking out of his mouth, eyelashes fanned across his ruddy cheeks and Derek would come from the sound alone, from Stiles whispering into his ear and—

"F-fuck!" Derek groaned and came, jerking himself quickly and making a mess all over the floor. 

He slumped into a squat, tipped his head back against the counters while he caught his breath. Once he thought he could stand without falling down he tucked himself away and made a face at the floor.

"Guess I can't make Laura clean that up."


End file.
